


Possibilities

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jason/Piper mentioned, Mist memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a daughter of love, Piper could see possibilities. She didn't focus on what was, but what could be. When her dreams shift to the possibility of a happy relationship with Annabeth, the course of Piper's love life is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

Piper dreamed of the Wilderness School.

The night air was crisp and biting, but huddled under the blankets she felt warm and cozy. On the horizon she could see the jagged Spring Mountains, with the faint glow of Las Vegas off farther in the distance. She snuggled herself into Annabeth's embrace and took a whiff. The air smelled vaguely of sage and of Annabeth's vanilla perfume. The sky was pitch black, speckled with millions of tiny stars and streaked with meteors. It was a truly breath taking sight.

"It's stunning," Annabeth whispered, enamored with the view.

"Are you glad I forced you to come?" Piper asked, tilting her head up slightly to look into Annabeth's gray eyes.

Annabeth paused for a moment, seemingly swallowing her pride, "Well, yeah." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. She liked the feeling of her shoulder on Annabeth's and starring off into space. The moment didn't require words to be intimate.

"We're really starring into the void, aren't we," Annabeth said, "It's just astonishing, infinity is a mind boggling concept."

"It is," Piper added, "You're always talking about your love for architecture and building something to last for centuries; a monument for posterity. It doesn't surprise me that you've taken an interest in the endless void of space."

"So I'm unsurprising now," Annabeth replied, raising her light brown eyebrow.

"Of course not," Piper said, flashing her girlfriend a winning smile, "You never cease to amaze me."

The two star-gazed a few more minutes in silence before Annabeth reluctantly stood up.

"It's getting late. We should probably go in," she said hesitantly. She obviously didn't really want to leave, but was waiting for Piper to give her an excuse to stay.

Piper didn't disappoint. She stood up beside her and said, "Not yet. I have something else planned."

"You never make plans," Annabeth replied with a tone of amusement. Piper slipped her slender, tanned fingers into Annabeth's soft, pale ones and placed her other hand onto Annabeth's shoulder. She started to sway in time to a nonexistent drumbeat.

Annabeth grinned and put a hand on Piper's hip as her girlfriend smiled back at her. They swayed back and forth for a few moments, but the steps seemed awkward. The lack of music and both of the girls' lack of dancing ability didn't help the situation. Piper laughed as their pace fluctuated from very fast to very slow. Annabeth seemed frustrated that she wasn't getting it, but Piper grinned at her. Annabeth leaned in for a kiss, and the swaying stopped. Piper could feel Annabeth's soft, smooth lips on her own, and when they parted, her lips tasted vaguely of bubblegum. In that moment, Piper decided she couldn't possibly smile any wider.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dream quickly changed, leaving Piper confused; she was back in Medea's department store.

"Please let this be a dream," said Piper, "Don't let it be hell."

"You're not damned," replied a honey sweet voice, with a slight chuckle, "You're dreaming."

Piper turned around, half expecting to see Medea, but was met with a different sight entirely. A beautiful woman was rummaging through the fifty percent off rack. Her appearance kept changing. The shape of her nose, the size of her eyes, her face never stayed the same. For a moment she had straight black hair, then it shifted to brown, to auburn, and for a moment, she looked just like Annabeth. The image was shifting itself to fit Piper's personal idea of beauty.

"Aphrodite," Piper wondered aloud, "Mom?"

"If anyone asks," she said, "this didn't happen, my sweet. You are only dreaming."

The goddess held up a torquious dress, which Piper thought looked gorgeous. Her mother made a face like she'd got a whiff of something unpleasant.

"It's not really my color," she asserted, "It's a pity really, it's quite cute. Medea has good taste."

"This building exploded," Piper replied, stuttering, "I saw it happen."

"That would explain why everything's on sale," her mother said, with a pinch of regret in her voice, "It's only a memory. I'm sorry to pull you out of your other dream. I know it was more pleasant."

Piper's face turned scarlet in embarrassment as she suddenly remembered her peculiar dream.

"Why did I dream that?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, "Why did I dream about Annabeth?"

"Because you are my daughter," her mother said, "Hera tried to force you down a certain path when she tampered with your memories, but you can see possibilities. Love can't be forced or restrained. You don't see what is, but what could be, and it seems you like what your own mind's dreamt up with Annabeth better than your mist-memories of Jason." Her mother gave a sly smile.

"But it's not real," Piper retorted, "I barely know her."

"You could change that; make your dreams a reality," Aphrodite replied. Aphrodite's tone reminded the one she'd heard used by mother's on movies the, trust me, I know what I'm talking about, dear, tone.

"It's almost like having a real mom instead of an absentee goddess," she thought "absentee goddess" gestured grandly to the department store's expanse.

Without a hint of condescension, Aphrodite said, "Sadly, we have more important things to discuss than your love-life."

Piper had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this dream as well as she'd liked her first.


End file.
